Entanglements
by Escapingwonderland
Summary: Alessandra is working a double life, Alessandro is a father to be, Cara is having a hard time fitting in to their new school, Mia is struggling to come out of the closet, and Angelo is a major pain in the arse. Promise it's good. Read and Review.
1. Wherever you are, there I shall be

TITLE: Entanglements

RATING: T (just to be safe)

SUMMARY: Alessandra gets in too deep when she falls for the handsome Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Alessandro is a daddy-to-be. Angelo is a prefect who wants to ruin all their fun. Mia struggles to come out of the closet. Cara takes on the Cherry Competition. Harry falls for Mia, who likes Hermione, who likes Ron, who likes Cara, who likes Harry! It'll be fun, just read.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Franchise. I do, however, claim whatever I write that's not actually in the Harry Potter book/movies/interviews/etc or a part of any other currently claimed trademark or creation.

WARNING: Um, suggestive themes, bad language, maybe some themes will be written unto my friend's descretion (I'm hoping not :p), maybe a bit of violence, and that's it.

* * *

><p>"Where ever you are, There I shall be."<p>

Chapter One: Shopping with the family

"Caio*!"

The perky, bubbly voice of my sister wasn't as pleasing to me at the current moment as one would hope to imagine. Mia, who was always, somehow, happy and energetic, usually tended to irk me, the irritable and gloomy child of the family. Don't get me wrong, I love Mia, I love all of my siblings and family members for that matter, but that didn't mean they didn't ever annoy me. Mia, along with her twin sister, Cara, tended to just do it the most often.

Mia sauntered up to me with her characteristic bounce in her walk, smiling at me with her pearly white teeth. I exhaled a bit, turning my head back to the sky. All I wanted to do was sit in the gazebo in our backyard, laying on one of the benches, which I even brought out a pillow with and a thin, white sheet from my room to cover myself with-I have a thing about always having to be covered when I lay down-and relax. Maybe listen to the birds as I laid there, maybe fall asleep, maybe even just revel in the solace of being alone.

Alone. I mused the concept about in my head. In my family, alone was something unheard of. I had so many siblings, that there was just no possible way of being alone. There's _always_ someone there. I should have known by now that my alone time wouldn't last long, and I should have also known it would be Mia or Cara that would ruin it.

She plopped down by my feet, blocking the little bit of sky I got from my laying on the bench in the gazebo with her head, "What are you doing?"

Inwardly I groaned. What did she think I was doing? Trying to butt rape the gazebo? I just closed my eyes, "I _was_ trying to think." I bet you would think she'd get the idea to just scram, correct? No. This is Mia. Mia who never knows when her company isn't actually wanted.

"About what?"

I didn't hold in my sigh as I slung my arm over my eyes, "The meaning of life."

My sarcasim was also unable to get through to her, "Oh. Mama's taking us shopping for new clothes. She told me to come get you."

Now, I really wanted to groan. Clothes shopping with Mama is like trying to defuse a muggle time bomb. She always wants us to go to the muggle stores, which is great, because I must be truthful and say I'm a pureblood witch, but I find the muggle world as facinating as I find the wizarding world. Actually, I think I find it even _more_ facinating than the wizarding world. But, Mamma doesn't exactly like us to wear certain things that I like to wear, for instance, many of the band T-shirts I own.

As for the wizarding clothes she buys us, like our robes and expensive dresses, she always has to make her own comments. Not that it bothers me much, I just buy what I like and continue on, even if she doesn't approve. I must say, it's the few parts of me that are deemed "unitalian" of me by my family. I take my families oppinions into account, but I don't let them dictate my choices in life. No, that's not an italian trate, to allow family to dictate your life. But it is very common in Italian families to respect their influence enough to actually dress as they'd like, or to be friends with people they like, instead of those they disapprove of.

Let me just say, I do love my mother. Mama is very caring, sweet, loving, and is all around an amazing parent. I couldn't say that I grew up with a tragic life, and I've been tormented my entire life by all these bad things. In reality, I've grown up with both of my parents - two loving, very happily married people - and a family of loving siblings - six to be exact - and to top it all off, we're a rich family, and all pure-blood wizards/witches. Not, allow me to clear up, is our blood lineage important. Both of my parents raised us all to know that muggles, pure-bloods, and half-bloods are all equal. Although, it does make living in wizarding society a tad bit easier than those of muggle born lines. Why? Simple, because not everything has subsided after the blood wars.

It's known in history, the blood wars, for the terror it had spread through out the wizarding community. Voldemort, whom everbody is too afraid to call by name, and instead refeers to him by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, reigned power over everyone in our world, even those who fought against him to a degree. And it was because he believed, more than anything in the world, that muggles shouldn't have any magical powers, any insight to the wizarding world. His followers all believed the same. Muggle borns were tourtured, and half-bloods, or "blood traitors" - pure-nlood wizards who are friends with or married to or dating muggle borns - were seen as scum. For years, only pure-blood families were safe, and even to this day, not all of his followers were caught, and even those who were, who had children before hand, had passed down this belief on their kids, leaving even the next generation to bear a burdon of hatred.

My mother had been working with friends of her from afar, here in Italia**, to help stop Voldemort. She had gone under cover, coming fairly close to the dark wizard in the process. She had told me, when I had become more curious, things about him that she had learned. And she had also told me another thing; she feared he would return. Yes, my mother, whom I love dearly, with everything in my heart, was fearful that one day Voldemort may come back to life somehow. I used to believe she was slight paranoid, until the signs began popping up all over of his return.

"Hel-lo!" Mia pushed my arm off my eyes, and waved a hand in front of me, pulling me out of a daze I must've slipped into. "Did you ever hear me? We got to go."

I groaned, outwardly this time, feeling how my body was almost imitating a paper weight. It's like those moments when you have an alarm set, and your wide awake before it even goes off, and you're ready to face the day but you wait for your alarm to go off anyway, but when it does, you're suddenly tired once again, and turn into dead weight. That's what this was like. I didn't have any insentive to go shopping. I love going shopping, it's just a hassle at those moments when I want to be lazy for the day, which are more common than you'd imagine, instead of having to move.

"I heard you, I heard you." I grumble, trying to make her too optomistically bubbly voice just stop, even though I knew it was a lost cause to do so.

"Well, than, why won't you get up?"

Maybe because I don't want to? I digressed from saying it, but I thought it, "I'm tired, Mia."

"Well, Mama said we've got to go." Her voice is suddenly stern and motherly, enunciating her words with slight bobs of her head, all of the confident and reassuring. I dislike my sister at some moments, and this is one of them.

With all the effort in my body, I hoist myself up, taking another second or two before I swing my legs out onto the gazebo's white wooden floor, and another five before I stand up; all the while with Mia hurrying me along. It's not long before she gets onto another subject though. My clothes.

"You're going to go in that?" She points at my clothes, like I didn't know what she could possibly be talking about in the first place.

I look down at my outfit for a mere second before looking back up at her blankly. "What about it?"

"It's horrible! You can't go into public like that!"

It wasn't 'horrible', just to let you know. In fact, it was quit casual. A simple jean skirt and a white tank top, with white flip flops. But, to Mia, this should just have been something I pulled out of the trash heap. Mia just believes that everything should look like it's been taken right off the models on a runway.

I didn't really give her more than a roll of my eyes as I walked off, muttering to myself in my head about my younger sister's stuck up attitude. Don't think I'm a frumpy girl who doesn't really know how to dress herself, because that's certainly far from it. I do like clothes, and fashion, and make-up, and the such. It's just I, unlike my sisters, like to keep everything more casual. Not only is simpler, it also lets me match more clothes together than if they were really elaborate.

"Seriously, aren't you going to change or anything?"

Of course, Mia just wouldn't let it go as she followed on my heels, "Uh, no."

She groans, "You're going to embarrass me!"

I look at for a mere second, already annoyed, "Isn't it you who said I had to 'hurry up', because we had to leave?" She stares at me for a moment as I raise my eyebrow at her, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Needless to say, she didn't talk to me on the care ride to the mall. Which, in my opinion, was peace.

* * *

><p>"Which color?"<p>

Mia held up two white blouses in front of her, watching mine and my mother's looks as she did so. My mother made a humming noise before pointing to the one on the right, while I, on the other hand, tried to figure out what the hell the difference was between the two colors. Both were white. It's not like the left one was gray, and the right one was white. They were _both_ white!

Mia tapped her foot impatiently, looking at me with a 'hurry up' look, "Well?"

"Um," I chewed my lip, knowing full well I was going to get blasted for my next comment, but I made it anyway, "What's the difference between the colors?"

As I expected, Mia gave me the 'you-must-live-under-a-rock' type of look, before scoffing like she was the queen of the universe when she went on her small tirade, "Um, _hello!_ One is creme white," she jiggled the one on the left, "and the other is eggshell white," she than jiggled the one on the right, "which makes them two completely different colors! This one," the left, "has more of a light tan hint to it, while _this_ one," the right, "has more of a yellow hue to it. They can totally look horrible in certain lighting with the hue differences."

All I caught from that, though, was that each color ended in the word 'white', which must mean their both white, right? Well, apparantly, I was wrong, because, the moment I spoke this thought, I was immediatly given with the 'you're useless' look, as she threw in the shirt my mother pointed out to first.

Yup, just one of the many things that happens when I end up going shopping with my family.

The worst thing about my family? The size. We weren't just going shopping for me and Mia. No, we were going _family_ shopping, which meant we _all_ had to go. Needless to say, said family can get into trouble when sent off alone to get their own clothes without parental supervision. Especially, in my family.

Angelo, the eldest of the children who still go to school, was very formal, so he rarely caused any more trouble than the muggle girls who fawned over him. If you saw a group of girls crowded around a guy, than you knew where to find him. And, yes, Angelo is handsome, I suppose, if I had to rate him like I would any other guy on the street. Olive skin, dark eyes, dar hair, with angular cheekbones and a lean and lanky build. It's not a wonder why his looks caused such a ruckus in the mall, where many young italian girls liked to shop all their money away, in order to look even better than they already did.

Mia and Cara were the same way, only they had the boys drooling after them.

Than there was Alessandro, my twin brother, and the only one who would give you a good time in a mall. I usually stuck with him, since we were so much alike, in both our tasts in clothes, and in the way we behaved in public. Sando was the guy who would take a bike on display to ride in circles outside the store until they kicked him out, or who would jump in the fountain to get change for a smoothy at one of the random booths. He liked to joke and put on womens bras, and do dumb dares for our entertainment. Needless to say, he usually got kicked out of the mall, and had to wait outside until we were done. He learned, eventually, to buy his clothes before goofing off.

I was the one who just sort of did her own thing, more or less alone, sometimes with Sando, and sometimes not. This time, I was with Sando, but he had a huge delema he wanted to work out with me, before he took it to mama and pappa. Rightly so, he brought this one to me, because they are going to be beyond angry.

"When did this happen?"

I didn't look at him when I spoke-I was too busy looking at the dresses that hung up, and more specifically any in my sizes. Not that Sando minded, I know, because he would have voiced that he'd rather look at me when he spoke if I didn't look at me.

"At the house," He sounded ashamed of saying this in front of me, which isn't surprising, "you know, when mamma was in the kitchen. . . cooking for the family thing."

"Ah,"

The family thing he's refeering to, would be the family's celebration to our first nephews babtizing. I remember coming down the stairs to go to the living room, but changing my mind when I heard a few noises I didn't want to witness with my eyes, and instead headed into the kitchen, where I'd been evily trapped having to help cook. I'd brought it up to Sando later on, but he just blushed and mummbled something I couldn't make out, before walking away. I never brought it up again.

"Do you think mamma and pappa will be mad?"

I snort at the question, but answer anyway as I pull a dress I like in my size off the rack, and put it into the basket Sando holds, "That, my dear brother, is an understatement." I turn to the next rack, sorting through the light fusia colored bubble dresses, trying to find one in my size.

He sighs, "How am I supposed to tell them?"

It takes me a moment to find the one in my size, but when I do, I throw it into the basket he holds, and I go to the rack two more down, the last two racks had ugly dresses hanging on them. Some dress that would look nice if it weren't _only_ in a green the color of bile, and than a dress with the most hideous flower design on it.

"Um, I would assume just telling them outright would be the easiest."

"They'll kill me!"

I roll my eyes, "Trust me, you're safe on that."

As I set the next dress in the basket, I can see the stern look he gives me, "How should I tell them outright?"

"Simple, just sit 'em down, look 'em straight in the eye, and say 'mamma, pappa, Andrea is pregnant', and wait for the fireworks."

When my hint of humor doesn't hit him, I turn to the next rack, not liking the dress and moving on. Sando doesn't seem amused when I catch his look, but it really is the truth. There's no way to sugar coat getting your girlfriend pregnant, and there's certainly no way to hide such a thing. It would all boil down to the same reaction, with mamma being upset and tearful, and pappa being angry and disappointed, and both of them would treat him, and her, differently for a while, maybe even from there on out.

"Sometimes, you're no help at all, you know that, Alessa?"

I shrug, "It's all gonna end the same, so why not just get it out of the way?" I move on to another rack when I don't find my size in that dress, which sucks, 'cause the dress was really pretty, "If you beat around the bush, or you try to hide it, you're still going to end up to having to let mamma and pappa know she's going to have a baby. _Your_ baby."

He's silent for a moment, "I hate it when your right."

I shrug a bit, "It's a gift."

When I finally give up on the dresses, I move to the normal clothes, looking through the tank tops they have, "What about you?"

Confused, I look at him now, "What do you mean?"

"Weren't you dating that boy from mamma's work? That Antonio, or whatever?"

I shrug once again, going back to the tank tops and throwing a white one in the basket, "He got boring."

"He got. . . boring?"

"That's what I just said."

I throw in a blue one this time, "And how did he get boring? Last I knew, the boy thought you were the best thing since, like, the beginning of time."

"Hence, how he got boring." I throw in a black one now, "I mean, he followed me around like a lost puppy dog, and I swear he was more in touch with his femininity than I am."

"So. . . you think he's gay?"

I nod, "Yup."

Mostly, you would imagine all of us in a big bus going home. Well, that's not true. We all can fit into our families car, with a little help from magic. The only downfall, is we have to park where no muggles can see us getting in this small car, and all fitting, which means we have to lug _all_ of our bags to the car. It sucked. Big time. And than, you had to listen to everyone talk at the same time, while all you wish for is silence.

"I got the most a-_mazing_ sheath dress at Bebe. . ."

"Really? I got this _super_ cute A-line dress at Pebbles. . . "

"She looked a lot like Andrea. . . "

"Do we really have to bring her up. . .?"

Yea, silence, futile thing to wish for in this family. More than anything, I suppose, you could just try to block out the noise. Unfortunatly, I can't do such a thing. Never learned how, and never will, I'm going to guess. So, instead, I turn to my next best thing, an Ipod.

I lean back in my seat of the magically longated car to look out the window at the outside, as I sigh peacefully inward, waiting for our two hour drive home to get over with, and hoping my Ipod doesn't die on me before we get home.

* * *

><p>AN:

*Ciao - hello/goobye (informal goodbye)

**Italia - Italy

This story was requested by a girl I met in Delaware on vacation, like, forever ago. I really don't know how to start this, or what the idea of the story is at all yet, I don't even know yet who the pairings are yet, so that's all I have set in stone at the moment, and the character names.

Obviously, like the other story I've got going for MellowYellaFella, it's set for Italy. More of the characters will be shown later, obviously, or I wouldn't have mentioned them, and I'm also going to give more of an insight into the italian world, which is one of my friends huge stipulations to this story, and being italian myself, I know what I'm talking about.

The names are, yes, italian:

Alessandra - Alexandria

Alessandro - Alexander

Angelo - Angel

Mia -My (first born name)

Cara - Beloved (second born name)

Saraghina (mother's name, mentioned later) - Sarah

Dante (mentioned later)

Virgil (mentioned later)

Antonio - Anthony

Giorgio (father's name, mentioned later) - George

The next chapter will be up. . . um, whenever? Comments and the such are welcome, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.

Escapingwonderland -


	2. 4am

TITLE: Entanglements

RATING: T (Just to be safe)

SUMMARY: Alessandra gets in too deep when she helps the Order. Alessandro is a daddy-to-be. Angelo is a prefect who wants to ruin all their fun. Mia struggles to come out of the closet. Cara takes on the Cherry Competition. Harry falls for Mia, who likes Hermione, who likes Ron, who likes Cara, who likes Harry! It'll be fun, just read.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Franchise. I do, however, claim whatever I write that's not actually in the Harry Potter book/movies/interviews/etc or a part of any other currently claimed trademark or creation.

WARNING: Um, suggestive themes, bad language, maybe some themes will be written unto my friend's discretions (I'm hoping not :p), maybe a bit of violence, and that's it.

* * *

><p>"It's the friend that you can call up at 4 a.m. that matters."<p>

Chapter Two: Moving

"What do you mean she wants an abortion?"

Sando gave me a hopeless look as he laid down on my bed, throwing an arm over his face as he groaned. It's been about two weeks since he'd told me that Andrea was pregnant at the mall, and it was than that he'd told our parents that she was as well. To say the least, it sent us all into a frenzy. Mamma and Pappa obviously didn't take it like a joyful situation that deserved a celebration, I don't think any parent would. They'd inevitably came to me, asking me why I hadn't told them once they were done talking to both Sando and Andrea, along with Andrea's parents. I was relieved to be able to tell them I hadn't known until we'd been at the mall as well.

To say the least, the next two weeks had taken their toll on Sando. He'd begun to sleep less, which in turn made me sleep less when he felt the need to knock on my door at 4 a.m. looking for someone to talk to. He'd gotten dark circles under his eyes, not just due to the lack of sleep, but due to the stress as well. Andrea and him had begun to fight about the baby, and about what they should do. He was also afraid of having to tell her about his lineage. Andrea is a muggle, and therefore knows nothing about wizards and witches.

He's also become paler, more sickly looking. He moves slower, talks slower, the little he eats it's done slower. He doesn't seem very happy anymore, which ruins it for me. Sando and I are the most alike, and usually it's fun to just annoy whoever we can, pull some pranks now and than, and just relax together. I can't do that anymore with him. If he's not being badgered by Mamma, he's being badgered by or fighting with Andrea, and if he's not doing either of them, he's just sleeping or sulking or reading all alone.

It wasn't until now that he decided to drop what's been bothering him so much on me, and I don't thank him in the least bit. Although, usually we go to each other when we have problems, so there's no way I can be upset with him. I just don't know what to tell him.

"I just said that," he replies, "this is serious, Alessa. We're talking about a _human life_ here."

I mutter a half-hearted sorry. I wasn't trying to _not_ be serious, "I don't know what you're so worried about. It's not like a muggle abortion would work."

He sighs loudly, "That's beside the point. When she's still pregnant after she gets an abortion done, than she's going to know something isn't right."

"No, she'll think the doctors didn't do it right, and she'll sue them. She's stupid like that."

"She isn't stupid." His voice is raised slightly, so I assume it's his feeble attempt at snapping at me, to which I roll my eyes at.

"Whatever," I give an airily wave of my hand, "The point is, it's not like it'll cause any problems."

He sits up so quickly I barely catch it until he's already yelling at me, his eyes narrowed at me angrily, "I'd have to tell her I'm a wizard, Alessa! How isn't that a problem?"

I glare at him, snapping right back at him, "Don't yell at me! And if you knew how to use a condom or the pull out system, you wouldn't have this problem right now!"

"That's not what we're talking about!"

"I don't give a damn! Stop taking out all your frustrations on everyone around you! It's not our fault you got her pregnant, and it's certainly not fair to us to have to take your anger and abuse because you're not man enough to give it to Andrea!" I calm down, even though he's glaring at me, and talk normally now, "Look, eventually, Andrea would have to know anyway. When the baby starts making toys float and turning the cat different colors. You can't avoid that forever."

He sighs, rubbing his hands down his face before bowing his head, "I'm so confused."

I shrug, "Well, I've never had this problem, so I don't know how you feel. Go talk to Pappa. Last I heard Dante and Virgil were an accident, too. Maybe he knows what it's like."

He looks at me for a moment before laughing. Yeah, he's going to be okay.

* * *

><p>I'd never taken the time to notice how close my parents were until when they sat all of us kids down in the living room. The way they sat together and interacted with each other showed exactly that. they sat on the love seat together, my mom on the left, my father on the right. My mom's ankles were crossed, and her upper body was leaned closer to my father, as were her knees. She had her hands in her lap, as did my father, who sat very formally, than again, he always did. It was more how they interacted. The little things they did, like small smiles, supportive touches here and there. I knew why I'd always wanted to have something like my mother and father. They were ideal. But that didn't make the news we got any easier to take.<p>

"Darlings," My mother spoke first, taking a deep breath. She sounded slightly unsure of what she was going to say, and she looked to my father for support almost instantly. He gave her a reassuring smile, and a barely noticeable nod. She smiled back slightly before turning her attention back to us, "we're moving."

I don't think the sentence really hit everyone at first, because nobody spoke. But eventually their expressions changed, letting me know that they finally got it. The news didn't impact me much. Yes, this news did suck. No, I didn't like it. But, was I going to suddenly start yelling and whining, and tell my parents I refused to move? No. Why? Because, that's just not how we were raised. This decision was left up to the parents. What we want or feel, really doesn't play a big role.

"Why?"

I looked at Mia. She looked timid after saying, breaching an approach none of us have taken before. I don't think any of us children have ever actually questioned our parents choices before. Maybe Dante or Virgil had at one time, but certainly never any of us.

I looked at Mamma. She tilted her head a bit, having a bit of a strained look on her face. As if she wanted to tell us something, but couldn't tell us it all. My father spoke for her, though.

"Because, some things have come up that are very important, and they require your mother and I's help."

I kept my eyes focused on Mamma the whole time, not wavering my line of sight from her almond brown eyes. Either she didn't notice me looking, or she decidedly ignored my stare. Near the end of my father's sentence, her eyes became downcast, starring off to her botttom right. I wanted to know what was going on inside my mother's head at that moment. I wanted to know what she felt, what she thought. Something that would let me understand why my mother looked so. . . sad.

"Where are we moving to?" Sando asked.

"England," my father answered once again, setting a hand over top my mother's, maybe in an attempt to comfort her, maybe to comfort himself, "But, you won't be moving with us, Sando."

I didn't see his face, but I could pretty much imagine his eyes were wide, going by how he stuttered out his reply, "W-why not?"

"We think it would be best if you stayed with Andrea here in Roma. Since she's pregnant and all, your mother and I don't think it's a good time for you to be away from her. Dante's agreed to let you live with him, so you can continue schooling at his home, and still see Andrea on a regular basis."

I looked at Sando now. He looked more worn now than he had a little bit ago. Does thinking of Andrea and her pregnancy really affect him this much? For a moment, I thought maybe he was just being dramatic, but I'd quickly dismissed it. He'd never be a drama queen about something. There was enough of that with Mia and Cara.

"Why can't we live with Dante, too?" Cara suddenly asked, her voiced raised slightly.

My father didn't miss that, "Don't raise your voice to me, young lady."

Cara looked down for a moment, "Sorry."

He nodded, sighing just ever so slightly, "You can't all live with Dante, because none of you have a reason. Sando, unfortunately, has a reason for having to stay in Roma, that isn't friends."

Nobody spoke again for a while, but when they did, it was mother. She spoke softly, which made it a bit hard for us to hear her, but we did, "We can't tell you anything more about this until we get to England, and until we learn more."

We all just nodded. After another moments silence, my father told us to go upstairs and pack. We did as we were told.

* * *

><p>I looked at the three suitcases I had to pack. Mamma said to pack three suitcases. One of clothes, one of other possessions, and another one just for anything else. The suitcases all lay open on my bed. Sando sat on the edge, next to one of the suitcases, watching me pack.<p>

"You know you won't be able to use magic anymore when you go to England, right?" Sando asked me as I put an undetectable extension charm on each suitcase. I looked at him, prompting him to continue, "Their legal age is 17."

My shoulder slumped on their own as I kept packing, muttering an 'oh' as I did so. I had turned 16 in January, and now it's only July. I like being able to use magic whenever I wish, without getting in trouble. Now, I won't be able to.

"Aw, c'mon, Alessa," he says, trying to cheer me up, "it's not all bad."

"Oh, really?" I look at him as I grab the dresses off of the rail in my closet, going back to the bed to put them in the suitcase, "and how so?"

He grins, "Because, this means you'll be going to Hogwarts, instead of being taught by teacher's here."

I roll my eyes, "that doesn't make it any easier," I eye him suspiciously now, "and what about you? Didn't seem to happy to be staying here."

He sighs, "I don't want to be near Andrea."

"Still on this?" with a shake of my head, I continue to pack and talk, "I told you, the muggle abortion won't work. Stop being so worried."

"It's not just that. I'm not ready for a baby, yet, Alessa. I'm sixteen, for God's sake! I'm barely mature enough to make my own eggs in the morning."

"It's your fault you got in this mess."

"Yes, thank you. You've made that _painfully_ clear since I told you."

I shrug my shoulders, "It's my job."

"Whatever," he sighs, "It's complicated, you know? I'm making choices for me _and_ a baby now. That's a scary thought. I don't know how Pappa dealt with it."

I giggle a bit, "Pappa always said he drank a lot of wine to get over it."

"Yeah, doesn't help me much, now does it?"

I shrug, "just relax. You'll figure it out."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>When I'd been done packing my clothes, Sando decided he wanted to go and talk to Pappa. I guess about what he felt when Mamma told him Dante and Virgil were brewing in the oven. So I just laid down on my bed, starring up at my boring ceiling. I wanted everything to sink in. I wanted to feel like Mia and Cara, calling every friend I had and tell them I'd miss them, tell them I wish I wasn't moving, be devastated by the news. I wanted to be like Angelo, telling <em>his<em> friends that he was moving, telling them it sucked, than calling his work and having to quit. I wanted to tell someone I was in love with, like Angelo, I was moving to another country. To cry and tell them I'd miss them, and that we'd make it work out, but know deep down it wouldn't work out.

I couldn't do any of that. I don't have any real friends. Sure, I have the friends that my parents introduce me to from their friends, but we're not really friends. We just pretend to be in front of our parents. Sando is who I spent the most time with, and his friends were like mine, but none close enough that I would be able to say I'd miss. I didn't have someone I loved to cry over, or someone to vent to. I was mostly alone.

With a sigh, I took my wand from near me, and pointed it at my ceiling. Holding it there for a moment, I thought about what I wanted to do to my room. Did I want to make it seem like I was in the middle of the ocean? Nah, too wet. The Jungle? Too loud. Outer Space? No gravity. Something that made me feel a little better, something that would just lift my spirits a little bit. I knew what I wanted.

With a flick of my wand at the ceiling, I waited as it began to slowly change. It started from the center of the ceiling, than spread all the way over to the edges, crawling it's way down my walls, making a dark midnight sky appear slowly, with sparkling stars filling nearly every inch. As it made its way to the floor of my room, it began to sprout grass. The kind that's a vibrant, healthy green color, and is soft enough to lay on comfortably, not prickly. Not only did it do this, but a slight breeze was swept through my room, filling it with a fresh, outdoors smell that always just seemed different than the air in your home. I couldn't help but take a deep breath in, letting the new smell fill me. As I exhaled, I felt slightly more content.

I didn't move off of my bed, but now it didn't matter. I stared at the ceiling, which molded into the walls so perfectly, it looked like an endless array of sparkling stars. As each star twinkled in it's own unique way, I thought back to moving. The idea still threw my own loneliness in my face. I had nobody to miss, nobody to cry over, nobody to call up and vent to.

Sighing, I just watch the sky above me, taking in it's twinkling stars like diamonds, and the dark blue and purplish backdrop they're set in. I inhaled the fresh air deeply, exhaling it all. I didn't care. Maybe Mamma was right those years ago when my Granpappa died. I hadn't cried at the funeral, and Mamma had deduced it was because I simply couldn't care. I just adapted to the situation, and I set my feelings aside. Maybe, just maybe, she was right.

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't really know how to incorporate enough about all the characters, because I really still want to establish Alessandra's character right now, and really go into a bit more detail about how she works. I didn't know how to incorporate them moving spontaneously into the story, so I figured it would be easier for them to just be told spontaneously and that was that. The other characters will be more thoroughly explored through out the series.<p>

Yes, the names and everything are the same in this story as they are in my other story, The Bendetto Tournament, but it's because I like those names, and always having to decide on new ones is hard, 'cause there's just so many names I like :( But anyhow, some of they're stories may be a bit similar to the other story for certain things.

Hope you enjoyed

- Escapingwonderland

P.S: I deleted my two other stories, but I left my one finished one up. Though, I may delete that one whenever I get the chance because I want to rewrite it. I read it and I don't think it's the best I could do.


	3. Nothin' to lose

RATING: T (Just to be safe)

SUMMARY: Alessandra gets in too deep when she helps the Order. Alessandro is a daddy-to-be. Angelo is a prefect who wants to ruin all their fun. Mia struggles to come out of the closet. Cara takes on the Cherry Competition. Harry falls for Mia, who likes Hermione, who likes Ron, who likes Cara, who likes Harry! It'll be fun, just read.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Franchise. I do, however, claim whatever I write that's not actually in the Harry Potter book/movies/interviews/etc or a part of any other currently claimed trademark or creation. The quote is by Bob Dylan,

WARNING: Um, suggestive themes, bad language, maybe some themes will be written unto my friend's discretions (I'm hoping not :p), maybe a bit of violence, and that's it.

* * *

><p>"When you ain't got nothin', you've got nothin' to lose."<p>

Chapter 3: Pretty much random

It didn't fail that at eight o'clock, Mamma was waking every person in the house up to leave. Taking her time to walk around the house, barking orders at us to "hurry up" or "Cara let your sister in the bathroom!" or "Alessa, you're taking too long!" It was usually this way whenever we left the house on vacations and such, so we pretty much were used to the constant nagging. Blocking it out became easy, and a simple, "yes, mamma." would make her leave very quickly, as long as you didn't answer to fast, or interupt her. Interupting her was the worst. Dante made that mistake before, and I certainly don't want to receive that sort of wrath coming down on me.

You would learn a lot by going through this so much. Like, mamma liked to believe everything was in order, so we gave her that illusion. Even when Cara's suit case began to spit out shoes, we pretended it was under control. In reality, it took us about a half hour to actually get it to stop. She also wanted you to be moving. Constantly. If you have eaten, packed, gotten dressed, showered, and everything else, than you still pretended you weren't done. I think she does it in order to keep herself feel needed. Without telling us what to do, she really wasn't needed, and than would have nothing to do.

These things also relate to my father. The one time, when we went on vacation to Japan, he had been completely done getting ready. So, thinking it was fine, he'd turned on the Tv, and decided to watch the new. Big mistake. The moment mamma had caught him, she'd yelled at him that he should have been keeping an eye on the rest of the children in the house, making sure we'd all been ready. Of course, pappa knew we were done, and simply was waiting for the time to leave. She hasn't let him forget it to this day, which is why pappa also walks around the house, making a lame effort to get us moving.

"Alessa, please, nobody is going to care if your hair is frizzy." He sighed, trying to look good as mamma stared over his shoulder.

"Well, I do!" I whined, going back to spraying my hair for the millionth time. Why does my hair have to be like this _today_?

Pappa sighed, shaking his head and leaving the room. Mamma's simple look told all that she wasn't impressed with her husbands attempt to hurry up her children. Instead, her look said everything else to me. Five more minutes, and than she would drag me out of the room. When she turned, walking away, I knew she was going after pappa to lecture him about his lousy attempt to get me moving.

"You always have trouble with your hair when you have something big happening, don't you?"

Sando had to decide to come taunt me now of all times, "Do you want a cookie or something?"

He ignores this, "I think your hair looks fine, Alessa. You should just get going."

"Are you really this axious to get to Dante's?"

I didn't need to guess when he gave me the exasperated look he did, "Yes."

"Running away from your problems doesn't help, you know. It just makes them worse. Especially, when said problem, is hormonal and slightly phsycotic."

"Whatever. But Mamma's on her way back, so I suggest you get out of here, and down to the living room."

Both of us left the room, passing Mamma on the way out. Apparantly, we weren't the problem, as she passed us without a word. We didn't want to know, so we didn't wait to find out.

* * *

><p>"First, Dante's house, to drop you off," My father inclined his head to Sando, who just smiled weakly. He was happy to be getting away from Andrea. Of course, he'd still have contact with her, to keep up with the baby, and he'd go to all of her appointments with her. He's yet to talk her out of an abortion, and has until next Monday to do so. If he isn't able to, he's going to tell her about what we are on Sunday, and tell her the dangers a muggle abortion can do to her, and the baby.<p>

I was actually pretty thrilled myself to go to Dante's. It'd been a while since we'd been to see Dante. He's usually not in all the time, because he's a part of the Ministry of Magic's international affairs, making him travel all over. But this time, we could see him, and I couldn't wait.

"Okay, now, Mia, I want to side along apparate with Alessa, Cara, you can go with Angelo. Okay?"

Nodding, they both moved close to us. Mia grabbed my hand tightly, to ensure she wouldn't end up somewher else, or worse, splinched. Cara did the same with Angelo, and than, we apparated.

* * *

><p>The landing was pretty good on my part. I didn't move an inch on the landing, standing straight in the middle of the foyer, as where Mia's was a bit. . . tumbly, to say the least. She'd stumbled forward, almost knocking her head off Cara's, who had alos tumbled forward during the landing. I didn't exactly want to fall with my sister, so I simpy let go of her hand, to let her fall on her own. Angelo, being the amazing gentleman he is, pulled Cara back, to gain her balance.<p>

"Alessandra Valentini!" Mamma's voice rang into my ear, immediatly signaling my mistake. Well, it's not my fault that I hadn't thought to pull her back. "Apologize to your sister, right now!"

I looked down at Mia, who was standing up from the floor, tears welling up her chocolate eyes. It didn't bother me that I'd let her drop. I mean, geez, it was just a scrape, right? No reason to get all dramatic about it.

Well, not thinking before I said it, I made the biggest mistake I could, byt saying, "Why?"

My mother's face went from pink, to red in nano-seconds, but before she could yell at me, she was interupted by the voice of my brother, who entered the room with a smile on his face.

"Mamma! Pappa!"

Mamma's face split into a grin, her anger at me completely forgotten, as she turned to her eldest son. She eagerly spread her arms, going to meet her son halfway to envelope him into her arms. I didn't keep calm either as I saw my brother, who strode over to pappa to hug him. He looked the same as the last time I'd seen him.

Wavy brown hair to his shoulders, same angular face that every guy in our family had, and the dark eyes. A pity that us italians seem to look so similar in our coloring. Brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin. You'll never find a full italian with blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. It just wasn't seen.

"Dante!"

He smiled brightly, rushing over me to huge me as he had mamma and pappa. "You've grown!"

I laugh, "Of course, I've grown! It's been almost a year since I've seen you!"

"Too long to be away from my favorite sister. Much too long."

"Don't be showing such favoritism, Dante!" Mamma scolded, but her smile hadn't disappeared.

"Yes, mamma." He looked down at me, smiling as he whispered, "You're still my favorite, though."

I hugged him again, as tight as I could. I don't know when I'll see him again, so I'll make this breif visit worth it.

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't know what to name the chapter, and this one really didn't have much of a plot to it. Mostly, it was to set up for the next chapter, which is the visit with Dante and than to the new house, and to see some old 'friends' of their parents. I want to explore Dante's character more, so I'm going to do it in this next chapter, because later on he'll play a semi-important role, if I'm remembering my friend's story template correctly. Hope you enjoyed.<p>

- Escapingwonderland.


End file.
